The Story
by marjo.SS
Summary: Songfic /OS/Slash . Simplement l'évidence , deux âmes torturées et incomprises , deux mondes , pas si différents , qui se rencontre avant la fin . I was made for you ... SS/HP
1. Chapter 1

Alors , je vais blablater deux secondes , simplement pour vous dire que ceci est une songfic , que c'est un exercice totalement inédit pour moi , et que je doute vraiment du résultat .

Mais cette magnifique chanson ( The Story de Brandi Carlile ) m'a toujours fait penser a ce couple , et j'avais envie de tenter un exercice de style nouveau pour ce petit OS ( très petit d'ailleurs , ça me perturbe , j'ai pas l'habitude .)

**Disclamer :** Encore et toujours , une seule personne dans ce monde a un quelconque ' pouvoir ' sur l'univers de Harry Potter , et ce n'est pas moi , mais bien J.K Rowling .

**Avertissement :** Ceci est une Slash sur le bien aimé couple Severus/Harry . Mais vous le verrez si vous lisez ce OS , tout est plus suggéré que narré .

Sur ce , bonne lecture .

* * *

The story of he and him.

_« All of these lines across my face__  
__ Tell you the story of__ who I am »_

( Toutes ces lignes sur mon visage , te raconte mon histoire )

Il était là, immobile, face au miroir. Ce visage, ces traits n'étaient pas les siens, ce n'était pas lui. Oh bien sûr, c'était bien sa propre image que lui renvoyait le miroir, son reflet, mais ça ne lui renvoyait rien d'autre que ce qu'il était prêt à montrer au monde. Personne ne pouvait le voir réellement, personne ne voyait les années de souffrance cachée derrière les rides de son front, personne ne décryptait son éternelle peine dissimulée dans la dureté de son regard onyx, aucun n'avait senti la chaleur de son cœur enfouie sous toute cette froideur, personne, sauf _lui._

Sa main s'éleva dans les airs et ses doigts fins vinrent effleurer la peau cireuse de sa joue. Avait-il toujours été aussi pâle ? Non, certainement pas. Il se souvenait d'avoir un jour aimé la chaleur du soleil sur son visage, aujourd'hui il ne lui restait que l'amertume de ce souvenir. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que ses doigts remontèrent sur sa tempe. Peut-être qu'un jour il retrouverait cette sensation, douce et léthargique, des rayons de printemps embrasant sa peau, peut-être...

_« So many stories of where I've been__  
__ And how I got to where I am »_

( Tellement d'histoires qui te disent d'ou je viens , et comment j'en suis arrivé là )

Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui il n'avait plus goût à rien. Seul lui restait le devoir, le devoir de faire le bien, de la justice, du souvenir. Il se battait, depuis longtemps déjà, bien trop longtemps. Il ignorait l'issue de son combat, et il lui arrivait d'oublier même son origine. Les souvenirs, encore et toujours. Le souvenir d'une erreur, le souvenir d'un amour, le souvenir d'une vie. Le passé, oui, il se battait pour le passé. Sa main s'égara dans ses cheveux mal soignés, les yeux toujours clos. Le passé était sa motivation, sa raison, mais quelle serait sa victoire alors ? Avoir un futur ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il avait un passé, il était son présent, mais il n'aurait pas le droit au futur. Ses erreurs passées l'avaient mené jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce reflet, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que cet ombre, et elles le mèneraient jusqu'à sa mort.

_« But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to »_

( Mais ces histoires ne veulent rien dire , quand tu n'as personne a qui les raconter )

Il mourrait et personne ne saurait jamais. Personne ne le verrait jamais, lui. Ils ne sauront jamais toute la douleur qu'il a dû endurer, tout ça pour n'arriver qu'à encore plus de souffrance, encore plus de peine, encore et toujours. Une larme dévala sa joue, brûlante et douloureuse, le reflet de son cœur. Personne ne comprendrait jamais son combat, sauf _lui. Lui _savait, _lui_ savait tout, _lui_ avait ouvert les yeux, et _lui_ l'avait vu, vraiment vu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il ferma les yeux plus forts, douloureusement, ses doigts traçant les lignes de ses lèvres. _Lui__,_le connaissait, l'avait découvert, percé à jour, et _lui _le voyait, vraiment.

_« It's true...I was made for you »_

( C'est vrai … je suis fais pour toi .)

* * *

_« I climbed across the mountain tops__  
__ Swam all across the ocean blue »_

( J'ai gravi les plus hauts sommets de montagnes , et nagé dans tout le bleu de l'océan )

Il était là, immobile, face à son maître. Un … Deux … Trois, trois Doloris. Son maître était d'une humeur clémente aujourd'hui. Il ne se releva pas, attendant les ordres ou un autre coup. Rien ne vint. Son esprit était totalement vide, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face à lui. Il entendit la voix sifflante, lui ordonnant de se mettre debout, et il le fit, sans penser à la douleur, surtout ne pas penser. Il savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite, ensuite il lui donnerait une mission et il devra l'accomplir, sans penser, sans sourciller. Il avait l'habitude, il l'avait toujours fait sans jamais hésiter. Il savait que rien ne le trahirait, tout le monde ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait montrer, même son maître ne pouvait traverser ses barrières maintenant irréversibles. Il inclina la tête en signe de compréhension et se retira après en avoir eu la permission, toujours sans penser à rien, pas même à _lui._

_« I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby I broke them all for you »_

( J'ai franchi toutes les limites et brisé toutes les règles , Mais , mon bébé , je l'ai fait pour toi )

Un frisson parcourut son échine alors qu'il rencontrait ces yeux clairs, des yeux innocents. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il ne pouvait pas se trahir, _le _trahir. Alors il leva sa baguette et il le fit, il tua, sans trembler, sans sourciller, ne pensant à rien, sauf à _lui._

_« Because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks »_

( Parce que même lorsque j'étais démuni , tu me donnais le sentiment d'être le plus riche des hommes )

Dans le couloir du château, entre ces murs, dans la sûreté des pierres centenaires, il pouvait enfin penser. Penser au nombre grandissant de vies qu'il avait prises, aux lueurs de ces paires d'yeux qu'il avait à jamais éteintes de sa baguette, aux flammes qui l'accueilleraient bientôt les bras ouverts, et qu'il accepterait, sans broncher. Ses pas le conduisirent d'eux-mêmes, et ses capes noires apparurent à travers les portes de la grande salle. Il ne mangerait pas, il ne mangeait plus, mais il devait être ici. Juste pour voir l'objet de sa résistance, juste pour le voir _lui. _Il tiendrait encore, pour _lui_, grâce à _lui. _Il croisa _ses _yeux émeraude, aussi indéchiffrables que l'étaient probablement ses propres yeux onyx, sauf pour lui.

_ « You do... I was made for you »_

( Vraiment … je suis fais pour toi )

* * *

_« You see the smile that's on my mouth_

_It's hiding the words that don't come out »_

( Tu vois ce sourire sur mes lèvres , il cache les mots qui ne veulent pas sortir )

Il était là, immobile, assit à la table des Gryffondors. Ses amis riaient, lui parlaient, mais il n'était pas là, pas vraiment. Tout ça lui paraissait faux, une belle mascarade. Il les regardait, il avait juste envie de les frapper, de leur dire d'arrêter de parler, de rire, mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il souriait, il se mêlait à la mascarade. Peut-être était-ce seulement lui ? Peut-être était-il le seul à être faux, la seule imposture ? Oui, probablement.

_« And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed_

_They don't know my head is a mess »_

( Et tout mes amis qui me croient béni , ils ne savent pas le désordre qui règne dans mon esprit )

Ils disent qu'il est l'élu, ils disent qu'il les sauvera, ils disent qu'il est bon, mais il sait que c'est faux. Il sait ce qu'il est réellement, il sait ce qu'il y a dans sa tête, et ce n'est rien de bon. Eux aussi le savent, mais ils refusent de le voir, parce qu'il est l'élu, parce qu'il est leur seul espoir, il le sait. Ils se fichent bien de son malheur, ou même de sa survie. Ils se fichent bien de lui, seule sa condition leur importe. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, sentant des larmes traîtresses lui monter aux yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard tomba sur deux yeux charbons. Ils refusaient tous de le voir, sauf _lui__._

_« No, they don't know who I __really am_

_And they don't know what I've been through like you do »_

( Non , ils ne savent pas qui je suis réellement , ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai traversé , mais toi tu le sais )

_Lui _savait. _Ses_ yeux le transperçait, _lui _voyait tout le mal qui l'habitait. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'_il_ le haïssait tant. Parce que _lui _n'était pas vraiment mauvais, il pouvait le voir, il voyait sa peine et sa douleur, chaque seconde, transpirer de tous ses pores. Il voyait son courage aussi, et sa force. Peut-être que _lui _aussi était capable de voir sa douleur ? Oui, si quelqu'un pouvait voir, c'était lui, _lui _seul.

_« And I was made for you... »_

( Et je suis fais pour toi … )

* * *

_« All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am »_

( Toutes ces lignes sur mon visage , te raconte mon histoire )

Ils étaient là, peu importe où, se mouvant à l'unisson. Ils avaient ouvert les yeux, et ils s'étaient vus, vraiment. Leurs corps s'étaient trouvés et la chaleur de leurs cœurs avait fusionné. Tous deux étaient bons, bons parce qu'ils savaient que le mal était en chacun d'eux. Tout comme le fou a la sagesse de se savoir dément .

_« So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am »_

( Tellement d'histoires qui te disent d'ou je viens , et comment j'en suis arrivé là )

Ils voyaient l'autre, sa douleur, son passé, ses souvenirs, ils voyaient tout. Mais là, à cet instant, dans cet endroit, ils s'en fichaient. Leurs bouches dansaient ensemble un ballet nouveau, brûlant de désir, de vie. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs peaux tremblantes, créant plus de frissons encore. Ils ne pensaient à rien, rien d'autre que cette envie qui s'était emparée d'eux. Ils n'avaient plus eu envie de rien depuis si longtemps.

_« But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to »_

( Mais ces histoires ne veulent rien dire , quand tu n'as personne a qui les raconter )

Ils étaient deux, deux âmes damnées, deux non-vies, mais deux tout de même. Ils ne partageaient peut-être rien, ils n'avaient sûrement plus rien à partager, même pas un futur, mais ils partageraient ce rien si précieux, ce passé-là. Il n'y avait aucune promesse, aucune possibilité d'avenir, juste le présent, juste leurs corps en offrande. Dans un murmure, dans une supplique, ils s'unirent, ne faisant qu'un, fusionnant dans la chaleur et la douleur de l'autre. Ils allaient mourir, tous les deux, mais ils s'en fichaient. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, mais ils s'en fichaient. Là, à cet instant, ils créaient un présent, ils créaient une histoire, _leur_ histoire.

_« It's true...I was made for you »_

( C'est vrai ... je suis fais pour toi )

_Severus Snape, maître des potions, Serpentard de blason, gryffondor dans l'âme, Mangemort et espion pour l'ordre du phœnix, mourut de la main de celui qu'il avait trompé durant des années, celui qui ne saurait jamais qui il était réellement, Lord Voldemort. Il rendit son dernier souffle, le sourire aux lèvres, le front lisse, le regard doux, et la chaleur de son cœur irradiant tout son être. Sa dernière pensée fut pour le garçon têtu qui avait su le voir, celui qui lui avait donné l'envie._

_Harry Potter, élève de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Gryffondor de blason, Serpentard dans l'âme, élu de statut, et horcruxe par fatalité, mourut de la main de celui qui ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il __était __réellement, l'emportant __avec lui __dans __la mort__, Lord Voldemort. Il rendit son dernier souffle, __le __sourire aux lèvres, ayant enfin compris la mascarade__ qu'on lui avait fait jouer__, et que s'il emportait le mal dans sa tombe__, ce mal ne lui appartenait pas. I__l sut enfin qui il était. Sa __dernière pensée fut pour l'homme teigneux qui avait su le voir, celui qui lui avait donné la force._

_Personne ne saura jamais si ces deux héros furent accueillis dans les flammes de l'enfer, mais, certains disent avoir aperçu deux ombres aux capes noires virevoltantes, main dans la main, au beau milieu de la gare King Cross, étonnante Histoire, ne trouvez-vous pas ?_

**_ End of the Story ._**

* * *

Alors , pas trop dur a suivre_ ? _

Comme je l'ai dis plus haut , j'ai voulus tenter un truc assez étrange , tout dans la suggestion , je suis pas sur que ce soit réussi , a vous de me le dire .


	2. NDA

**Je prends juste une seconde pour remercier les personnes qui ont lu et commenter ce OS.**

**C'était une histoire qui me tenait vraiment à cœur, je fais rarement de OS parce que j'aime bien blablater en narration comme en dialogue, et que les histoires qui me viennent en tête sont en générale très longues. Mais j'avais simplement envie d'essayer de faire transparaître la puissance du lien entre ces deux personnages, parce qu'ils se ressemble beaucoup au final.**

**Bref, un grand merci à vous !**


End file.
